


where your heart is

by liesmith



Series: we're still criminals (fake ah crew) [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what else would you do if you found out you were immortal but die</p>
            </blockquote>





	where your heart is

They’re immortal.

Or something close to it.

Geoff finds out when a coked out drug mule shoots him, with unfortunately surprising accuracy for a coked out drug mule, in the head. He wakes up three hours later in the trunk of a car that quickly pulls over when he pounds on the roof. It lifts up and a wide-eyed, red-eyed Jack is staring down at him. Ryan’s quickly behind him when Jack shouts for him and then, they realize, things aren’t very normal anymore. Geoff’s not sure they ever were.

Things… escalate. That just happens when you find out you can’t die.

Ryan has maybe one too many car crashes, laughing and shouting like it’s a game, clothes torn and burnt, face red and dirty. Crashing is his favorite; helicopter, bike, boat, car, _anything_ he can slam headfirst into a wall or another car or _something_. Anything that will leave him breathless and adrenaline high. Best he’s ever felt.

Geoff tries to experience what everything feels like, so when it happens, he’s not surprised. Gunshots, burned alive, stabbed, all the fun stuff.. Drowning, however, still was a surprise. Especially with Ryan holding him down. Ryan moves out the next day; it’s best that they don’t live together anymore. Ryan still sleeps at the penthouse most nights.

Jack tries _not_ to die. Of course, whatever he wants, it doesn’t work out. Cops still get him once. He wakes up in a body bag a hour later and scares the shit out of the kid at the morgue and unfortunately, has to knock said kid out so they don’t raise alarm. Sneaks out, finds Geoff and Ryan at the apartment like nothing’s wrong. So much for friends (partners, lovers, _whatever_ they are).

They may come back from being dead, or something close to it, but it sure is a fucking bitch when they don’t die. Geoff’s spent more times than he’d ever like bleeding out in a car, with Ryan making quick work of stitches and bandages, patching him up because they can’t just go to a doctor. That would be absurd. They heal like normal and their scars run everywhere. It happens. They get over it.

No point in crying over spilt milk when you’re rich and immortal.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone can find where any of the plots to any of my fics are @ me
> 
> u might notice some contradiction between this and the ramwood one about them crashing but *shrugs* im still fleshing this au out, it's mostly for me, u can fuss at me if you would like


End file.
